


craving your touch

by SilentReprobate



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: leon & claire share an intimate moment together
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	craving your touch

**Author's Note:**

> hey beans. this was actually a fic i had started last year but never finished. whoops. hope you enjoy nonetheless!  
> title from [slenderbodies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CE8Jzgw0Yw)

The warm spring breeze that filters into the room is gentle, moving the curtains & shifting papers on Claire’s desk. It’s just enough to bring goosebumps across Leon’s skin. She can’t help smiling as she mouths over the raised skin. There’s the lingering smell of the cologne he put on earlier & she can’t help nuzzling against his collarbone. She hums appreciatively as his blush reaches down to where her lips touch. It’s incredibly cute.

What would Claire give to capture this look? She only needs a few seconds to snap a picture.

Though, that can wait for another time as she chases the thought away with more kisses to his chest. Slowly, she moves down his softly toned stomach to his pubic mound. His breath hitches with each of them. Never once does she break eye contact. Those baby blue eyes of his are alluring & swimming with adoration & lust.

She can feel herself growing harder when a soft plea of her name escapes his lips.

“You’re doing so good for me, Leon,” She says, breath hot on his cunt. His scent is strong, the course hairs tickling at her nose as she mouths over the sensitive nub. “If it gets too much, you tell me, okay baby?”

Leon nods his head.

Claire takes her time with him; her tongue presses flat against his clit, licking languid strips along the folds. Lips kiss & suck his skin to draw out shaky moans that accompany a few bucks of his hips. Her hands on his thighs keep him still with a firm press. She’d happily indulge him, wanting to dive in like a starving dog, to taste every part of him that she can, however what’s waiting is more appetizing. 

Peeking up from between his thighs she sees he’s covering his mouth, staring at her through lidded eyes. It’s a beautiful sight just for her & she thinks she might come just from the look alone. & when he whimpers out a tiny “more” she can’t help but oblige. 

He’s already slick at his front but she takes a second to coat her fingers in lube. The last thing she wants to do is hurt him. When she slides one finger in, there’s a small look of discomfort crossing Leon’s face. She pauses, simply letting him adjust before continuing. She continues to kiss & suck on his skin to relieve some of the tension. “You’re so good,” she whispers between kisses, “So wet & dripping just for me.”

Claire was so achingly hard. Every little noise that comes from Leon goes straight to her dick. It takes a lot of strength to not rut against the bed for any bit of friction she can get. He’s trying to be quiet, worried about someone hearing them, & god was it cute. It’s no wonder she was so intent on devouring him. 

One finger turns to two, then three, & he’s taking her like a champ. She stretches him open carefully & with intent. Her fingers curl as she searches for that bundle of nerves within him. It’ll help him relax, Claire hopes, as she continues to suck on his clit.

Leon jolts & keens through his lips, biting down to suppress the noise but failing miserably. Bingo.

“Don’t hold back. I wanna hear you.” It makes her ego boost just a little to be able to pull such sweet music from Leon. Claire presses into the spot a few more times & it makes her boy writhe & buck. 

“Claire,” he whimpers, pressing his cheek into the sheets as he looks at her. His chest moves with uneven breaths. He curls his hands into the sheets. “Please, fuck me already.”

“So impatient.”

Although, she can admit, she’s dying to feel the tight, wet heat of his pussy. So she reaches over him towards the night table to grab one of the condoms when he stops her hand. Her gaze follows his arms to find him looking away slightly, face full of embarrassment, & it’s too cute.

“I… I want to feel you come inside me,” he mumbles like a child too afraid to ask for something. They’ll change that eventually.

“Alright,” Claire says fondly as she leans back, “But you have to promise me you’ll get cleaned up after.”

“I will.”

“Good boy.” She praises him as she moves to sit between his thighs. Her hands run over his hips then up to his face to take his cheeks in her hand & she kisses him deeply. Taking the moment to reach back down, she lathers herself up in a generous amount of lube. Her cock is already so sensitive that she fights back from jerking into her hand. Instead, she hums against Leon’s lips.

Like finally biting into forbidden fruit, she slowly enters him. Claire kisses away every look of discomfort on his face. It’s gentle, caring as she takes her time to let him adjust. Of course it muffles the sounds lightly but she doesn’t care. She watches him intently, holding his chin to keep him from looking away, her thumb rubbing his skin in comfort. As much as Claire would love to watch as she sinks into him, to see him stretch around her, she wants his first time to be special.

That doesn’t stop his eyes from slipping shut the moment she’s fully inside, their bodies flush against one another. They sit there, foreheads together, & simply breathe.

“Jesus christ.” Leon grunts out. 

“No, just Claire.”

He makes a noise at that & it has her laughing. “Come on, you’re the one always making jokes. I thought you’d like that.” 

He covers his face, dropping his arms over his eyes with a huff. Leon can’t hide his smirk as much as he pretends to be annoyed with her. It’s why she doesn’t let him stay that way for long. 

Pulling his hands away, she presses kisses on his palms. She almost puts his finger in her mouth to mess with him but resist. Instead, she nips gently.

“You’re so handsome Leon,” she purrs against his skin. “Can I move?”

“God yes.” An enthusiastic moan follows.

Claire continues the trend of keeping a slow pace with him. She takes her time as she slides in & out of him, pushing deeper with each thrust forward. His legs are spread so nicely to accompany her. The temptation to bend them close to his chest so she can pound into him with reckless abandon rises but he’s still tight, still trying to adjust, & she doesn’t want to hurt him further. His white knuckle grip on the sheets is worrying enough.

“You can touch me, Leon, I’m not gonna break,” She says. Her tone is teasing despite trying to be encouraging. Hopefully, it can serve as a distraction; Claire takes his hands & places them on her breasts. Leon catches on quick as he caresses her skin which sends a shiver up her back. A moan stutters out of her when his mouth closes over one of her nipples to suck on. “Good boy.”

“Claire, you feel amazing,” Leon says against her skin. His hands slide down to her hips, dragging his nails & pulling her closer. “I’m so full.”

“Keep talkin’ like that & I might just come now.” But god does she want this to last, allowing them to be lost in the sensations. It’s been a while since she’s been with someone. Yet, she has a feeling Leon might not last long considering his inexperience. His legs quiver from around her & he desperately tries meeting her thrusts. It’s dizzying. 

That doesn’t stop her from glowing with pride. Claire leans over to his ear & nips at the lobe. “You should see yourself, Leon,” she says with a grunt, “You’re taking me so well.” 

Grabbing his jaw, she slides her thumb over his bottom lip, teasingly sliding the tip between them. It’s only for a few seconds before she’s moving her hand down to give a quick squeeze to his throat. He instantly clenches around her & Claire can’t help moaning. “God, you look so good stretched around my cock. You’ll look even better when you’re leaking with my seed.”

“Fuck, Claire,” He whines & his eyes slip shut, a stray tear sliding down his cheek.

She laughs haughtily. “You’d like that too, huh? To be filled up & bred. What a whore you are, Leon?”

“Please!”

He was asking so nicely. Who was Claire to deny him that? Her pace picks up, gripping tight to his hips, pulling him to meet each thrust. Teeth find purchase on his skin; biting, sucking, & kissing to mark him as hers. His throat will be mottled with the bruises come tomorrow.

“I’m so close,” his voice wavers with a whimper. There’s more tears in his eyes & his hair aslew on the bed sheets as his back arches.

Her hand reaches between their bodies. She slides his clit between her middle & forefinger, rubbing a little rough so it makes him squirm. He’s so slick it’s delicious. There’s no sense teasing him any longer. Her lips are back by his ears to whisper huskily, “Go on, Leon, come for me.”

It drags him over the edge. His head falls back as a loud, unabashed moan leaves his lips as he comes. He clenches around her tightly as he rides through the waves. 

Claire’s own orgasm follows shortly after. She stays inside him as they catch their breaths. Blue eyes rake over his body; Leon looks debauched. It’s such a beautiful picture & it’s only for her to see.

“You did so good for me baby.” Claire kisses his cheek. Slowly, & with some reluctance, she pulls out. Watching as her cum spills onto the sheets is satisfying but she can’t help running the tip of her cock back over his hole & teasingly push it back in. She’s not completely done with him. 

Before she pulls away entirely, Claire slides down to lick a line up his slit, tasting herself. It earns a whine. He’s still so sensitive it’s adorable. She has to resist going any further, wanting another round, but it’s clear he’s all tuckered out by the way his eyes slip shut. 

He’s not going to sleep like this.

Claire stands, grabbing onto him, “Alright, up we go.”

‘No,” Leon groans.

“Hey, you promised.” It's silly to hold over him but she knows it’s never fun to clean up once it’s all dried. The thought makes her shutter, letting out a huff & tucks her hair behind her ear. Not giving him a chance to protest further, she’s out of the room, already setting up a nice warm bath for them. That’s a start.

She returns to find him curling into the sheets. There’s only a moment to admire him before she’s picking him up- he yelps- to bring him to the bathroom. The tub is filled & warm & it makes him hum appreciatvly as she helps him in. Not wasting any time, she joins him, sitting between his legs so her back was to his chest. 

His head drops down onto her shoulder. Yeah, he must really be exhausted. 

“I love you,” he says quietly against her skin, so soft & cute. His arms wrap loosely around her waist. She intertwines their fingers together as she leans her head against his. A warm smile spreads on her face & her eyes slide shut with a hum of content.

“Me too.”


End file.
